tap_titans_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Shadows: Leveling Guide
So you finally got the ultimate and best artifact in game, good for you. If you don't already know, it helps you gain more relics every prestige you do. Sometimes players always ask if they should level it or put into other artifacts instead. That is up to you, however, this guide can serve how you want to do it. There are a few rules for this, whatever one you decide is up to you. Do: 1%-100% of your Max Stage: This rule applies for stages 5,000-10,000. After Stage 10k, use the 50% rule. * Stage 5,000 ≈ 6% or BoS 300 * Stage 6,000 ≈ 8% or BoS 500 * Stage 7,000 ≈ 14% or BoS 1,000 * Stage 8,000 ≈ 25% or BoS 2,000 * Stage 9,000 ≈ 66% or BoS 6,000 * Stage 10,000 = 100% or BoS 10,000 50% of your lifetime relics: Probably the most used and most popular rule. Should be used for stages 10k+. Check your lifetime relics by going to Stats or Achievements page, your BoS relic investment, in the salvage page, should be half of lifetime relics earned. Shop Relics: Every time you see relics in the shop, buy them strictly for your BoS only. Use leftovers for other artifacts. Titan Chests/TC relic promos: Again, use all relics into your BoS only. If you plan on buying more than 1 titan chest in a session, use all relics on your BoS first, then buy another Titan chest, this will update your chest with more relics. At least +x levels a prestige: If you use an online calculator to tell you how many levels you will gain at your Max Stage, and you want to make sure your BoS is getting 5, 10, 20, etc levels a prestige, follow this rule. If you only say wanted 10 levels but it can only give you 9 levels, start to level up other artifacts so you can reach a higher stage. I want my BoS to be x level: Choose a level that isn't all too crazy, maybe you want a level 500 BoS, start to pump all relics you get into it until you hit your level 500 BoS. After that, think of a new milestone and go from there. 1 Level a Prestige: After every prestige, you can choose to put 1 level in BoS, while upgrading all your other artifacts. Should only be used below stages 2,000. Feel Guilty: Sometimes during your adventure leveling BoS, you may feel as if your other artifacts are not getting the love they deserve, when this happens, start to level your other artifacts instead, that, until you feel guilty that your BoS is not getting the love it deserves. Rinse and repeat. Hitting Max Stage cap: Once you can hit the max stage cap and can get there fairly fast, you can start putting all relics into BoS to give you an advantage for when the stage cap gets raised again. BoS is King: Just remember, no matter the path you choose, BoS is the absolute best artifact and no matter the choice you make, you will not regret the power it provides. Don't: Save up relics for BoS, always spend them after a prestige as you get them, if you save up, you are losing potential relics you could have gained. Use 10% rule for below stage 5,000. Category:Guide